


Хлебные крошки

by Wandering_bullet



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Dark, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 09:54:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2224689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wandering_bullet/pseuds/Wandering_bullet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Чернуха и таки в какой-то степени хороший конец. Хэдканон по поводу пострейхенбаха.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Хлебные крошки

Первые несколько дней Себастьян честно пытается. Не ждать. Не набирать привычный номер. Не заказывать кофе в количестве больше одного.   
Срывается он, кажется, день на пятый. Он не уверен точно, потому что бессонные ночи и сигареты размыли границы суток, сжали дни в один серый ком. В то утро (или вечер, или день - какая на хрен разница) он распахивает двери квартиры, балансируя пакетом еды из ближайшей закусочной, и материться, чувствуя вибро входящего. Телефон, само собой, в заднем кармане джинсов. Себастьян прижимает дверь бедром и удерживает пакет на согнутом локте, повышая голос:  
\- Черт возьми, Джим, забери эту чертову сумку.   
Он нажимает «ответить», и только через мгновение понимает, ЧТО он только что сказал. Мир плывет, словно его стерли губкой, и чертов пакет все же падает, рассыпая яблоки по полу и заливая молочного цвета ковер вином. Себастьян курит прямо там, на полу, опираясь спиной о косяк открытой настежь двери, и глянцево блестящий бок яблок кажется нереальным. Пятно от вина на ковре ярко-алое, и он касается кончиками пальцев влажно блестящей поверхности. Дешевая ткань отвратительно хлюпает под пальцами, и Себастьян отдёргивает руку. Ассоциации, чертовы ассоциации. Он же военный, он видел достаточно смертей, что бы заработать кошмары и пару тройку дерьмовых ассоциаций. Он помнит, насколько яркой казалась лужа крови через прицел, и насколько монохромным стал мир вокруг. Чертов психопат, Джим, ну вот нахера тебе понадобилось совать этот чертов пистолет в свой чертов рот?   
Себастьян смеется, хрипло и как-то надрывно, размазывая пальцами красные островки вина по ковру, и тушит сигарету тут же, об пол, о дорогущий паркет, которому так радовался Мориарти. Морана тошнит от этой чертовой квартиры. Если бы это было возможно, его бы рвало воспоминаниями, они бы выплескивались из него судорожными рывками. Он знал, что рано или поздно ему придется увидеть, как умрет Мориарти, но он никогда не мог представить, что Джим превратит свою смерть в такой абсурд. Ему хочется схватить долбанного ублюдка за плечи, оставляя синяки, и спросить, глядя в эти его сумасшедшие глаза :  
\- Оно того стоило? Стоило того, что бы вышибить себе мозги на эту чертову крышу? Что бы сдохнуть там, заставляя меня смотреть?   
Но не получится. Моран лишь несколько мгновений жалеет, что не потрудился даже узнать, что теперь будет с телом. Кремация? Вероятно.  
Когда сигареты в пачке кончаются, Моран забирает из гостиной футляр винтовки, подхватывает с тумбочки в спальне стопку паспортов и на несколько мгновений застывает напротив разобранной постели. Он пытается вспомнить, когда спал последний раз, но память подсовывает какие-то совсем уж дикие цифры, поэтому он просто трясет головой и захлопывает дверь. На столе в гостиной - начатая пачка сигарет, но Себастьян лучше сдохнет от никотиновой ломки, чем будет курить какое-то вишневое бабское дерьмо. Но пачку он забирает. На всякий случай.  
Пачка полупустая, и стоит ему откинуть истертую бумажную крышечку, как в нос ударяет пряный и густой запах вишни. Он отлично помнит, как легко крошится тонкая бумага и дорогой табак под пальцами, когда он выхватывает уже зажженную сигарету из пальцев Джима. Его чертовски бесило, когда от Мориарти несло сладким вишневым дымом, каким-то парфюмом и вином. В такие дни Джим был отстраненным и молчаливым, ушедшим куда то в глубину своего абсолютно свихнутого гениального мозга.   
Себастьян лежит на продавленной постели в каком-то мотеле, и курит сигареты одну за другой, глядя на треугольники свет на потолке. Он не включает свет, и въезжающие на стоянку машины разрывают густую темноту номера косыми бликами фар. Себастьян не знает, за что он ненавидит Джима больше : за то, что он приказал ему занять самый близкий к чертовой крыше пост, или за то, что запретил себя спасать.  
Он так и сказал, обхватив лицо Морана ладонями и наклоняя его к себе:  
\- Не смей вмешиваться, Себастьян.   
Мориарти редко называет его полным именем. Себ, командир, Себби…   
\- Не превращай мое имя в собачью кличку, Джим.   
\- Может мне так нравится больше?   
Моран тушит сигарету о прикроватный столик и закидывает сумку на плечо. Он оставляет после себя длинный след из окурков и крови на блестящих боках раковины. Хлебные крошки нового века.   
Он набирает вбитый в подкорку мозга номер на пол дороги между Дублином и Лондоном. Ему отвечает короткая трель автоответчика, и механический голос предлагает ему оставить сообщение. Он сбрасывает до того, как слышит сигнал.   
Он бы сказал, что начинает сходить с ума, но более честно прозвучит признание в том, что теперь этот процесс наконец подходит к концу.   
Он перезванивает на следующий день. Солнце просвечивает через листья деревьев, бросая блики на экран мобильника, а из распахнутых дверей кафе пахнет сдобой и кофе. Он терпеливо дожидается звука сигнала, а потом произносит, спокойным и ровным голосом:  
\- Если я узнаю, что ты жив, и в очередной раз играешь какого-нибудь задрота в белье от Армани, я сверну тебе шею. Своими руками.  
Он откладывает телефон в сторону, осторожно, самыми кончиками пальцев отодвигая его от себя. Он не знает, чего боится больше: что ему ответят, или что телефон так и будет молчать.   
Официантка приносит ему двойную порцию кофе, под предлогом того, что «Вы выглядите очень уставшим. Подарок от заведения». Он так и не притрагивается к ароматному напитку, лишь тушит сигарету, скуренную до фильтра, о фарфоровое блюдце.   
Он тасует города, словно карты, сменяя Ирландию на Уэльс, Кардифф на Корк. Когда ему становиться тесно в узких границах разбросанных по Англии городов, он возвращается в ту квартирку под самой крышей, из окон которой отлично видна та чертова крыша.   
Теперь он частенько пишет на молчащий номер. На этот вечер компанию ему составляет бутылка какого-то виски, и Себастьяну кажется, что от равнодушных цифр на экране тянет могильным холодом. Моран отлично знает, что такое ломка – он когда-то крепко сидел на наркоте, но слез с иглы, как только появилась возможность. Когда-то он думал, что избавился от зависимости, но сейчас он понимает, что просто сменил одну убивающую его дрянь на другую. Эта «другая» выжрала его душу по кускам, забралась под кожу и начала течь по венам, не давая спать ночами. «Другая» разговаривала голосом капризной школьницы, любила ножи и металась в кошмарах по ночам. А еще с упоением стонала, когда Себастьян прижимал к ее небу заряженный пистолет, трахая в каком-то упоительном ритме. Чертов Джим Мориарти, с которым ничего не бывает простым и понятным.   
Он в который раз ловит себя на том, что говорит о Джиме в настоящем времени, и тянется проверить дату. Прошло десять дней, но Морану кажется, что в его вселенной прошло намного больше времени. Первая злость, накатившая сразу после выстрела, теперь сменилась гулким раздражением.   
Моран скидывает сумки на все еще разобранную постель, и собирает рассыпанные по полу продукты, сворачивает ковер, убирая с глаз бурые разводы высохшего вина. Его душит затхлый воздух комнат, поэтому он распахивает окна, наплевав на прохладный ветер и срывающиеся капли дождя. Он докуривает последнюю сигарету в пачке, и бросает пустую упаковку на столик в гостиной. Себастьян присаживается на подоконник, свешивая ноги на улицу, и разглядывает в опустившихся сумерках неярко мерцающие окна напротив. Он чувствует, как размытый мир наконец обретает четкость.   
«Я докурил твои чертовы сигареты»  
И, почему то, он уверен в том, что на это сообщение ему ответят. Он соскальзывает в беспокойный, нервный сон прямо там – на полу под распахнутыми створками окна. Телефон вибрирует короткой трелью, скользя по стеклянной поверхности стола, и Себастьян подхватывает его у самого пола, сквозь сон плохо понимая, что происходит.   
«Ты же всегда говорил, что это бабское дерьмо не возьмешь в рот даже за самый сногсшибательный минет в своей жизни»  
Себастьян прикуривает сигарету уже из своей пачки, и перечитывает сообщение еще раз. Он помнит наизусть все, что отправлял на этот чертов номер. Начиная от того, самого первого сообщения на автоответчик. «Если ты умер - кивни» «Меня уже тошнит от виски» «Кажется, вчера я видел тебя в толпе. Эту твою чертову улыбку я ни с чем не перепутаю». «Кажется, теперь свихнувшихся среди нас двое».   
Себастьян смеется, и поднимает глаза на открывающуюся дверь. Джим выглядит так, как будто смотался на тот свет и обратно за эти чертовы десять дней. У него полосы швов на щеке и губах, и под глазами залегли черные тени. Моран оказывается на ногах незаметно для себя, и в два коротких шага оказывается рядом. От пощечины голова Джима дергается, и швы на губе расходятся. Тот лишь стреляет в ответ злым и каким-то усталым взглядом непроницаемо черных глаз, и слизывает текущую по лицу кровь.   
Себастьян сидит в старом кресле с истертой обивкой и скрипучими ножками, и мир вокруг неожиданно смазанный. Джим вытягивает ноги по пыльному полу, и прижимается головой к сего коленям. Себастьян касается пальцами ежика волос на затылке, как раз там, где должно было бы быть выходное отверстие. Он чувствует лишь гладкие волосы и теплую кожу, но в памяти все еще резко воспоминание о фонтане крови и костей.   
\- Все пошло не так. Все пошло совсем не так.  
Голос у Джима совсем не изменился, а вот взгляд – стал совсем чужим. Он сейчас как мальчишка, который понял, что мир не живет по его вымышленным правилам. Вот только Мориарти под силу это изменить.   
Себастьян наклоняется к нему, и касается губами стежков шва.   
\- Сделаешь так еще раз, и я тебя убью. Для верности. Контрольным в голову. Ты меня понял?  
Джим хрипло смеется и лезет к нему на колени. Себастьян тушит сигарету об столик, привычным движением, а Джим снова смеется, и обнимает его за шею:  
\- Хлебные крошки? Себастьян, я больше не дам тебе свою книгу сказок.  
Мир вокруг наконец обретает четкость.


End file.
